Yardies
The Hillside Posse, '''also known as the '''Yardies or the Jamaican Posse, ''' or '''Jamaican Mafia are a gang that operates out of the Beechwood City/Schottler area of Broker and the Willis area of Dukes, Liberty City. They are first seen in Grand Theft Auto IV. One of the members is Real Badman, a respected Jamaican gangster, and their businesses primarily consist of drug-trafficking (especially cannabis) and arms-trafficking. They have a concentrated presence in Broker and Dukes, in Schottler, Beechwood City and Willis, in various apartment complex, but mainly operate from the Homebrew Café in Beechwood City, Broker. As revealed in Shadow and Out of Commission/A Revenger's Tragedy, the gang seems to expand territories to Bohan and Alderney. Jacob Hughes, a friend of Badman, a prolific arms dealer and a good friend of Niko Bellic, is a notable member of this crew. The gang frequently clashes with other drug dealers in Broker and Dukes and employs hired guns like Niko Bellic to assist in these matters; additionally, Russian gangsters at one point attempted to intimidate Badman, hoping to absorb the Yardies’ operations; Badman responded by murdering the gang, with Niko's aid. Yardies are Rastafarians; they speak Iyaric as well as patois, frequently smoke marijuana, and wear their hair in dreadlocks. They can be seen wearing brightly colored suits or army fatigues, and some wear Rasta tams, which is a sign of rudeboys style. They are well-armed, most members carrying pistols, or occasionally a knife or baseball bat. Their cars are painted in the colors of the Jamaican flag: green, black, and gold. They can mainly be found in the Beechwood City region, particularly the Homebrew Café, and have a smaller presence in neighboring Schottler and Willis as well. Due to Niko being close friends with Little Jacob, the Yardies welcome him to their turf. If Niko is engaged in a fight, or is attacked by a Pedestrian, the Yardies will defend him by all means. In The Lost and Damned's gang wars side mission, the Yardies are one of the possible gangs you need to fight and kill. In The Ballad of Gay Tony's drug wars side mission, the player will sometimes steal unnamed drugs from Jamaicans; however, Little Jacob or Real Badman are never seen in these drug wars. In Chinatown Wars, they appear in Driven to Destruction, and some cars which are almost blown up in Bomb Disposal were most likely theirs. They are called "Yardies" most of the time in the game. There are also three Jamaican drug dealers. The gang's favorite radio stations are Tuff Gong Radio, Massive B Soundsystem 96.9, RamJam FM and Ticklah. Members *Real Badman - Boss *Little Jacob - Lieutenant *Niko Bellic - Associate Mission Appearances GTA IV *Jamaican Heat *Concrete Jungle *Shadow TLAD *Gang Wars TBOGT *Drug Wars GTA CW *Bomb Disposal *Driven to Destruction *Missed the Boat? (a member is killed when going through the Steinway port) Gallery Jamaicans.jpg de:Hillside Posse es:Jamaican Posse fi:Hillside Posse fr:Hillside Posse Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Street Gangs Category:Caribbean Gangs Category:Jamaican Gangs Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gangs